Beyonce SongFic Collection
by Willie.roxs
Summary: Listening to my ipod beyonce has caught my attention and inspired to write some song fics so here they are!
1. Hello

So listening to Beyonce as I usually do I listened to the whole entire I AM… albulm and realized a lot of these songs relate to Danimina sooooo Im gonna write some song fics!!!! So here is the first one! There is no order just in order of what came on first lol. The first is Hello

_I love to see you walk into the room__  
__Body shining lighting up the place__  
__And when you talk, everybody stops__  
__Cause they know you know just what to say_

He remembers when they first met 15 years ago. He was a spoiled rich 22 year old with no real job, not if you count hoarding your dad for cash a real job. She was a beautiful and successful supermodel, well retired supermodel at 30 years old and very unsatisfied with life, though she was adamant to admit that to anyone. To everyone else she was perfectly happy and was a goddess little did they know she was dying on the inside. He saw her in his father's office and his mouth dropped. She wasn't like most models, she had dark brown hair with golden honey highlights, piercing grey eyes, and she had curves. She was breathtakingly beautiful he was at lost for words.

_And the way that you protect your friends__  
__Baby, I respect you for that__  
__And when you grow, you take everyone you love along__  
__I love that you don't fly me away_

She was a mother, who would have known she had a four year old that adored her and that she adored. The first time he met Nico, he was going to take Wilhelmina out to dinner. After days, weeks, and months of asking her she finally had no choice but to say yes. He will never forget when the first thing Nico asked him "Are you and my mommy going to have sex?" He was completely unprepared for that question and Wilhelmina blushed and sent her to her room to go sleep. "That's enough Nico, goodnight." The kid was only four what did she know about sex, but then again her mother was the Wilhelmina Slater there were rumors flying everywhere about her, that wasn't all she had to offer was it?

_Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart_

_You shelter my soul__  
__You're my fire when I'm cold__  
__I want you to know__  
__You had me at hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
_

He was different than what she was used to, and it scared the hell out of her. He was sweet, kind, he listened and he was great with Nico. Most importantly she was herself around him she didn't have to put up this mask that she thought everyone wanted to see. She was falling fast, she didn't want to get her hopes up about him because she didn't want to be let down. All the men in her life were huge disappointments her grandfather, her father, Nico's father any man that came in contact with her seemed to hurt her and it got worse each time.

_It was many years ago__  
__Baby when you__  
__Stole my cool__  
__Cause you had me at hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello_

She was becoming soft, he was slowly wearing away all of her armor. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, except if and when he hurt her this would be the worst of all. He truly knew her what her favorite color was, how she likes to wear her hair, she loved Disney animation movies, things people never cared to ask her about. To people she was Wilhelmina Slater, Creative Director of Mode magazine. To Daniel she was Wilhelmina Slater, his girlfriend.

_I get so excited when you travel with me__  
__Baby, while I'm on my grind__  
__And never would I ever let my hustle__  
__Come between me and my family time_

She was always on the go. Photoshoots in Milan, Paris, Rome her home in New York was unoccupied for at least a week every month. This didn't stop her from caring about Nico or him. They would always tag along. Of course Fey Sommers didn't approve she felt that Wilhelmina was wasting her time with Daniel and Nico. "Kids do nothing but bring you down Wilhelmina. How do you expect people to take you seriously if you have a 4 year old tagging along? Plus it looks even worst when it was conceived out of wedlock, where is that child's father? People will talk."

_You keep me humble I like this hype__  
__Cause you know there's more to life__  
__If I need you, you will be here__  
__You will make the sacrifice_

She didn't care. Nico was her child and she would love her unconditionally no matter what people said. It got harder though the more Fey fed her lines like that the harder it did become. Nico and Daniel did occupy all her time and Fey noticed it. She gave her two options. "You can kiss your job here at Mode goodbye and go play happy families with your bastard child and trust fund boyfriend or you can make the smart descion and let them go and realize your full potential and how much you are needed here. You DO want to be editor someday right? Following your boyfriend and kid around wont help you get there sweetheart, trust me."

_Gotta feel you and be near you__  
__You're the air that I breath to survive__  
__Gotta hold you, wanna show you__  
__That without you my sun doesn't shine__  
__You don't have to try so hard for me to love you_

_Without you my life just ain't the same__  
__You don't have to try so hard for me to love you__  
__You had me at hello!__  
_

He couldn't believe it. She dropped him just like that and Nico. She sent her off to boarding school with the excuse that New York is no place to raise a young lady. He was heartbroken after all that happened she just wanted to give up all to become editor. Which in fact didn't happen, he became editor in chief of Mode. She loathed him for it, she gave up everything and it came back to bite her in the ass. That was three years ago, now they are co-editors, but he can still see it in her eyes she isn't satisfied. He misses her though he wouldn't be the first one to admit it he would be a fool to. But as he watched her on this particular day after Connor left with all the money , after little William turned out not to be hers, after Molly died and saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen for a long time. Regret, he wondered if she could do it all over again she would have chosen differently, but as quick as the look was there it was gone he would never know.

_You had me at hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__You had me at hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__It was many years ago__  
__When you__  
__Stole my cool__  
__you had me at hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hello__  
__Hellooh oh oh oh oh__  
_


	2. Scared of Lonely

Okay I know its been awhile but here is another on, "Scared of Lonely" love love love this song!!!!!!!! Enjoy and next up is one thats not on her album called "Posion" so good, gonna make a video too so listen to it if you have the chance sooo Danimina!!!

* * *

_I'm in this fight and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired__  
__I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time__  
__I'm sinking in the sand and I can't barely stand__  
__I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me__  
__I'm scared of lonely_

I hurt him badly. Yes I hurt him before, but that was before we had this, this thing. We didn't know what to call it, it wasn't meaningless sex and it wasn't a relationship much to Daniels dismay. I didn't mean to hurt him like this, it started off because of my hunger for the Meade Empire, its not my fault he got attached. He should have known my motives, he brought this on himself. I shouldn't feel sorry for him, but why do I?

_I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside__  
__And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night__  
__And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?__  
__'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

No one had heard from him in a whole week, he didn't come to work, wasn't at home, and wouldn't answer any phone calls.

"Damn." I sigh to myself.

I should apologize, but then again I'm Wilhelmina fucking Slater, and I don't say sorry, it's a word not in my vocabulary. Right there with nice, and virgin. But why do I have this feeling in my gut that's telling me I'm wrong.  
_  
_

_I'm scared of lonely__  
__And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall__  
__And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own__  
__And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe__  
__When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me__  
__I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely_

I am alone now, not that I mind because I don't. But its different I don't wake up with Daniel beside me, when I come home there is no one to offer to make me dinner and run a bath, or tell my how beautiful I look and really mean it, not because he's scared of me. That's why I had to end it, he wanted more and I wasn't the one to give it to him. Like we would last lon anyways, it was only a matter of time. Plus there was no way I could have feelings for Daniel Meade.

_I cry at night 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side__  
__To wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tight__  
__To imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine__  
__'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me__  
_

Months pass by and we have moved on. Well he did at least. Her name is Ashley; she is a tall brunette, pale, young and stick thin, the exact opposite of me. I had my fair share of men, but disposing of them like you do spoiled milk. It didn't help at all, because while I used the men for sex, I think Daniel is starting to get serious about this girl. I feel ridiculous, but why? Because I'm trying to make him jealous, this is so backwards. After a night of being unable to sleep, I figured out why I was going well out my way, and I had to tell him.

_I'm scared of lonely__  
__And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall__  
__And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own__  
__I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe__  
__When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

I jumped out of the bed and found something quick to put on. I grabbed my jacket of the sofa and headed out the door. It's raining and I don't even have an umbrella. Plus its near 12 in the morning and the doorman is gone for the night. People in love do stupid things, I remind myself. I pushed the doors open and can feel the drops on my arms and head. Looking down I see the horrid traffic and took the risk, walking six blocks in a pair of heels. 5 inch heels. Christian Louboutins, 5 inch heels. _  
_  
_I need your break when nobody is around__  
__'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness__  
__I think I'm drowning, I can't be lonely__  
__And I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

He was in the bed cuddled with Ashley laughing at a movie, Superbad, Ashley didn't find it that amusing. He heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. When he did he was caught off guard. There I was soaking wet in a black knee length pea coat, hair soaking wet sticking to my face, and make-up slightly smeared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"Let me finish." I let my self in taking off my coat and tossing it on his sofa. "I was being a bitch, heartless, selfish and I was a coward. The thing is I didn't want to hurt youl. I was running away, I didn't want to embrace the feelings I had, because I shouldn't have them."

"What are you trying to say?" Daniel looks at me with a confused look. I do the only thing I could think of. I walked up to him and cupped his face, kissing him. I feel him respond and he puts a hand tangled in my hair and mine around his nape. He pulls away and I speak up.

"I love you." I tried to lean in again but he takes a step back.

"What?" I ask.

"Wilhelmina, you had your chance. I love Ashley now, I want to be with her. I know how much it took for you to tell me this but, I'm sorry. It's a little too late now. Now, I think you should go before she comes out here and gets the wrong idea." I watch him take my coat and hand it to me reluctantly I take it, my head down feeling defeated. He cant look me in the eyes and I know why, I don't blame him. I don't want him to see the hurt in my eyes, I'm too strong for that. He walks to the door and opens it, I follow and as I walk to the elevator I can feel his eyes still on me. The doors open but before I step in I tell him. " I hope you're making the right choice."

He closes the door, leaning against it. "I hope so too."

_I'm scared of lonely__  
__And I'm scared of be the only shadow I see along a wall__  
__And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own__  
__And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe__  
__When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me__  
__I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely_


End file.
